


Secret Meeting

by ClockGuardian7



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Mostly an origin story, Secret Relationship, Semi-canonical?, Teenage Horomones, but a smutty one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockGuardian7/pseuds/ClockGuardian7
Summary: It started out as a nice gesture, it took a crazy turn from their horomones and now... here they are sharing a room in a cheap hotel and doing everything they can to keep their co-workers from finding out.
Relationships: Roxas/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first finished smut story (I've worked/working on others... take that with what you will). So expect a lot of awkward dialogue, lack of knowledge (on my part) about how doing it works.  
> I'd appreciate it if anyone has any pointers on how to improve this kind of story for the future... cause their will be a part 2 to this story (maybe even a third... but i doubt it)

Xion screamed out between heavy breathes like she was fighting a battle against a hundred heartless… of course there were no heartless and THIS was a different kind of battle for her and Roxas whom growled sexily from her words. Xion moaned in pure bliss as she stood naked on all fours on top the hotel bed in Traverse Town while her loving boyfriend pounded her from behind making the bed creak amid the sounds of the two Nobodies’ sexual bliss. “Ohhh! Yes, Roxas!”

“Xion, I’m getting close!”

“Me too! Do it inside me, pleeeeaaaase!” she begged. Since it was impossible for Nobodies to get pregnant, they had no need for any protection as the two reached their shared climax… his fourth one that night and her third.

After a few minutes of panting Xion lied down on the bed as Roxas removed himself from his lover’s womanhood and went over to their discarded cloaks to pick out two fresh elixers from his own ‘backpack’ (as his magical holding pocket was called) to help rejuvenate the two young Organization members from their recent activities. Xion took her elixir and took a quick gulp making herself feel refreshed and ready for more.

“Another round?” she asked happily as she kicked her legs while still lying naked on the hotel’s bed as Roxas sat in a nearby chair chugging his elixir down.

“Nah… not tonight,” he said sounding slightly sad (despite their lack of a heart), “We need to head back to the castle before anyone notices we’re missing.”

“Awww,” Xion took another swig of her elixir as her legs fell onto the bed. She knew he was right in what he said… but she had needs too.

Roxas stood up, put the, now empty, elixir bottle on a nearby table and crawled onto the bed and kissed her neck before saying, “I’m sorry Xi-Xi… for what it’s worth I REALLY want to pleasure you senseless right now~”

Xion blushed at his statement and finished up the last of her elixir and looked at his grinning face. “So… tomorrow then?” she asked “I think we should wait three days. Don’t want them to get suspicious.”

“Why must you punish me this way Roxy?” she asked putting as much effort to sound as heartbroken as possible and even using her pet nickname that she gave him after they had become a couple.

“Xion… you’ll KNOW when I’m punishing you,” he said as he walked over to the bed and gave her bare ass a quick spank making his black-haired lover moan in pleasure

“M-maybe that’s what I want,” she said making her face even redder leaving the hotel room silent for a minute.

“Well then… three days from now. You. Me. Here. Bring elixirs and something nice to play with. I’ll make sure to rock your world,” he said sounding as seductively dominating as possible

“Y-yes sir!” Xion exclaimed as she rolled over and threw her arms around her boyfriend as the two made-out atop the bed before getting dressed, returning the room key, leaving the hotel and RTC-ing to their respective rooms with no other organization member none-the-wiser of their recent activity.

The three days passed uneventful as usual. Missions, ice cream with Axel, dealing with Saix’s infuriating demands/statements/(non)existence as the two grew more and more eager for their up and coming rendezvous at the special hotel in Traverse Town. Roxas made sure to finish his mission as quickly as possible so that he could sneak away to wherever Xion was located and assist her with heartless extermination, bringing up her numbers on her quota so that even Saix was almost at a loss at insulting #14’s work (though he often found something minor to complain about). That was how Roxas found himself and Xion in a Traverse Town hotel in the first place.

………..

A month ago, Xion had felt particularly off during a mission they shared together but thanks to Roxas’ extra work effort, their mission’s requirement was met anyway, leaving Xion feeling guilty for pushing all of their work onto him… just like the time she was unable to summon her keyblade. Roxas, of course, rejected the thought of her being a burden to him but given the look on her face he knew that his words wouldn’t be enough to satisfy whatever she was going through as he struggled to think of a way to cheer her up as the two stood by in an ally in Agrabah as the heat began to make the two of them sweat in their black uniforms. Roxas looked at his friend as she began fanning herself with her hand before unzipping her coat to expose a little more of herself to let the heat out, which gave #13 a better view of the upper area of her chest, making Roxas’ hormones more active than usual.

“M-maybe… never mind.” Roxas shook his head trying to keep his teenage hormones at bay.

“Hmm? What is it? Did you have an idea?” Xion asked looking at him making Roxas blush at what he had been previously thinking

“Forget it. It’s too ridiculous”

“Roxas, please,” she grabbed Roxas’ hand with a pleading look in her eyes that only made his hormones more active than ever before, “Whatever you have in mind, I’m willing to hear you out.”

Roxas blushed a deeper shade of red as he stuttered out his idea before begging her to not be upset with him for thinking it. Xion blushed at his suggestion, let go of his hand and looked off to the side away from her friend.

Just before Roxas could beg for forgiveness a second time however, “So…should we do it in your room or mine?”

“I’m so sorr- huh?”

“A-actually… maybe the castle is a bad idea,” she exclaimed with a blush as she continued, “Axel or Demyx could walk in at any moment and Xigbar and Saix might discover us long before that… we’ll need a quiet and private place if we’re going to try something… something like that.”

Roxas could hardly believe his ears… it was a spur of the moment idea powered by horomones but somehow, she had agreed to his request of sex… or at least sexual pleasure anyway. “X-Xion? A-are you sure you’re okay with this? I-I mean what if something happens… to you?”

“Don’t worry about it. I checked some information on Vexen’s computer a while ago and according to what I read; Nobodies can’t give birth. So, we don’t even need protection,” she explained as quietly as she could to avoid any possible eavesdroppers from listening. “A-although… I’m not sure you’ll be that satisfied… with me.”

“What? What do you mean?” “I-I mean… I’m not exactly… sexy or anything like Larxene or those other girls we’ve seen on missions, I have no actual experience with that kind of stuff and even if we did it… I might… I might like it too… so it’s not like I’d be paying you back anyway,” as soon as she spoke she covered her face and crouched down embarrassed about what she had just said.

Roxas stood there in silence letting the situation sink in for a moment before crouching down beside her until she peeked out from behind her fingers as he noticed her eyes had become moist with tears. Roxas peeled her hands off her face and looking at her in the eyes and said, “Xion… I don’t have any experience with this kind of stuff either, I think you’re very sexy and if we both enjoy it, wouldn’t that make it better anyway?”

The two sat there for a few seconds before they both started chuckling and then they ran through a quick list of places they could try before realizing that if they were going to do this, it had to be somewhere where the organization hadn’t been conducting missions. A few days later Roxas had a brief dream of a place called ‘Traverse Town’ and after Xion did a quick search on Vexen’s computer (and did her best to erase any trace she might have left in the computer’s search history) she found the location of the world. It had barely (if any) heartless, received new visitors from whenever a world had fallen into darkness and had a few special places reserved for this kind of ‘activity’ that the two Nobodies were planning. Meaning, the organization wouldn’t know where they were, nobody in that world would question two unfamiliar faces walking around and they had some nice private places to choose from in order to conduct their little private rendezvous. All that was left was a little planning for when they would do it.

The first time was tricky but after going to bed early (supposedly due to a tough day on their respective missions) the two of them locked their doors and opened a corridor of darkness, made their ways to Traverse Town where they met up, found a hotel room and got to work making sure no one would interrupt them by having Xion use her keyblade to lock the door magically while Roxas locked the windows both preventing anyone from entering and keeping their noise to a minimum.

“Okay now that that’s taken-” Just as Roxas turned around to face Xion, the words he was about to speak died in his throat as he saw Xion tossing her shirt onto a chair near the bed (where her organization coat was also lying), leaving the female keyblade wielder wearing only a bra above the waist as she was about to remove her pants and give Roxas even more of an eyeful she noticed Roxas starring at her.

“Huh? Something wrong Roxas?” she asked casually as if she weren’t half naked in front of a boy, much less a boy who had asked her for a sexual favor.

“I… I don’t… aren’t you embarrassed?” he stuttered making Xion pause as her face grew red. “Uhhh… well I-I’ve been spending the last few days mentally preparing myself… I even snooped around Larxene’s old room hoping she would have left behind something to help me… and I did… kind of. She had a magazine hidden in one of her drawers, so I snuck it into my room and… well… was I too forward?”

The two teenage Nobodies stood perfectly still in the room as their minds raced at a mile per minute until Roxas took a deep breath and said “No. You’re fine Xion. I was… I was just surprised.”

“O-oh…” Xion stated as she looked away with a blush. _‘Wow… was she always this… cute?’_ Roxas thought as he removed his coat and tossed it onto another chair and quickly removed the shirt underneath it, leaving him completely shirtless in front of her as he turned to notice her standing there starring at him. “Huh? Something wrong?”

“Uhhh… n-no. I’m just…” Xion sighed, “Can we both just get naked already?”

“Uhhh… yeah,” Roxas responded as he started fiddling with his belt buckle, “You know we don’t have to do this if you don’t-”

“Roxas, I already agreed to this. I’m perfectly okay with doing this”

“Then why are you-?” “I just don’t want to disappoint you!” Xion shouted as her eyes began watering, “I read the magazine thoroughly and I even practiced during one of my missions with- Well the point is, after I read through it and saw all of the women and… I’m nothing like them! I’m not even an actual person to begin with!” Roxas stood perfectly still watching his best friend cry into her hands after she had looked into a mirror that was hung up right beside her.

“Xion…” Roxas didn’t know exactly why Xion was crying but he knew he had to comfort her and somehow, he had an idea how as he walked over and wrapped his arms around her causing her to lightly gasp as her crying stopped. “Roxas?” she said as she turned her head and looked into his eyes “I don’t know what those magazines said to you, but I don’t care. I want to do this and I want YOU to enjoy this too.”

Roxas said as he instinctively brought his face close to hers until their lips had finally touched. Time seemed to have stopped for Xion. She had read about this in the magazine and in other books she had read around the castle, but she never really understood why people did it, _‘Wow… this is amazing! No wonder people write about this all the time!’_ Roxas and Xion separated and the two of them starred at each other.

“Was… was I bad at that?” Roxas asked with a look of concern on his face Xion blinked twice and giggled, “You were amazing Roxas… now how about I return the favor?”

“Huh?” Well okay. Let’s jus-” Xion pushed him onto the bed with a grin, “W-whoa! X-Xion?!”

Xion undid her belt and unbuttoned her pants allowing her to let them slide off her and kicked them onto the floor, “Like I said Roxas… I read about this in a magazine and if what I read was correct… then I’m gonna make you feel amazing,” she quoted from one of the magazine’s pages as she unclipped her bra letting it fall onto the floor exposing her bare chest to the blond.

Roxas’ jaw nearly dropped at the sudden shift in personality Xion had taken and the sight of her breasts had only left him more stunned in all but one place. _‘Holy-! What is this feeling?! It feels good!’_ Roxas moved his hands to release the pressure that had suddenly built up in his pants but Xion quickly stopped him.

“No Roxas, it’s MY job to help you with that,” she said seductively as she unbuckled his belt and soon slipped his pants off leaving only his boxers on. Roxas looked up at her as he felt her hand delicately rub the tent that had formed in his boxers and let out a whimper as his boxer dampened a little from the sudden shift in pleasure, “X-Xion.”

“Oh! Looks like I went a little too far… or are you just sensitive?” she teased with a playful grin as Roxas grinned back at her.

“Or maybe you’re just REALLY good at this,” he suggested as the two chuckled

“We’ll soon find out,” Xion hooked a finger around the waistband of his boxers and tugged them off exposing his hardened cock with its head dampened by precum making the girl swallow nervously, _‘Is that monster really gonna fit inside me?!’_

“Now I get to-” Roxas let out a sudden gasp as Xion kissed the side of his shaft followed by a moan, “~Xion~”

Xion put a finger to his lips, “Like I said Roxas, this is all for YOU so just sit back and let me pleasure you.”

“But I wanna-oooh! P-pleasure… you-” Roxas lost all of his will to protest as Xion began her work on pleasuring her best friend Xion continued to sloppily kiss his excited member letting her tongue slide up and down the shaft just like she had practiced on some popsicles she had bought in Twilight Town before finally taking the tip into her mouth and began sucking it like the magazine had told her. ‘It looks like the magazine was right after all. Roxas looks like he’s enjoying himse-’ Suddenly Xion heard Roxas let out a loud moan and she felt a sudden flood of a thick creamy substance rush into her mouth and down her throat making her pull her head back off Roxas’ dick with a gag and a few light coughs.

Roxas swore as he quickly sat up watching Xion choke on his load while holding a hand over her mouth to prevent any further spillage of cum. “Xion! A-are you-?”

“I’m fine, I’m fine. *cough* I was just *cough* surprised is all.” As she wiped her lips to rid her face of Roxas’ seed.

“I’m so sorry Xion! I was just- I mean… it was my first time and you were so amazing, and it felt so good and-!”

“Roxas I’m fine,” she said with a slight frown, “I’m not that frail you know. Now let’s try that again.” Xion positioned her face above Roxas’ cum-covered dick but Roxas stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. “No, Xion.”

Xion sighed, did he HAVE to be so difficult when she had just explained that she was doing all this for him? It was supposed to be her way of thanking him for everything he had done for her up to this point. “Roxas for the final-ah!”

Xion suddenly found herself pinned on her back on top of the bed with Roxas on all fours above her looking down at her, “If you want me to enjoy this, than let ME take charge for a bit… your chest has me strangely… enchanted? Is that the right word?” he asked himself out loud

“I-I think you mean ‘aroused’ Roxas. I know I… am… did I just say that?” Xion’s eyes widened as Roxas looked at her and nodded making her blush. “I-is that a bad thing?”

Roxas grinned and kissed her nose, “No. It just means I’m gonna make you feel amazing in a minute.” Roxas kissed her again making sure to make it a long one with his tongue intermingle with hers as Xion kissed him back. Unlike Xion, Roxas had little to NO idea what he was doing basing everything on instinct, some book knowledge/education he had from his time at the castle and some small fragments of… something from his past. Not so much a memory but a feeling? Maybe a fantasy his Somebody had? Regardless he continued the kiss as his hand moved to her breast as she let out a small embarrassing squeak the second his thumb touched her nipple making her blush again as she looked away. “Too much?”

“No… C-can you do it again?” she looked at him with a new spark in her eye as Roxas grinned and began gently rubbing her breasts with both hands making the girl moan loudly. “~Roxas~” Xion moaned loudly as Roxas’ hands thoroughly massaged her breasts making sure to tease the nipples with the utmost care as she squirmed in blissful pleasure, “~Oh Roxas please~”

“Please what?” Roxas asked with an eager grin despite knowing what she was asking for

“Please fuck me!” she shouted before putting a hand to her mouth out of shock, “I-I didn’t mean-”

Roxas silenced her with another kiss before pulling away and wiping some tears that had formed in her eyes. “Spread your legs… and beg for it.”

Xion’s eyes widened Roxas’ eyes had taken on a new spark of something that made Roxas more dominant and yet still the same Roxas he had always been. “Yes sir~” She said as seductively as she spread her legs allowing Roxas to position himself above her entrance.

Roxas took a deep breath and looked into her eyes as he said, “If you want to stop-”

“I don’t. Please Roxas… I need you. I… I wanna know how it feels~” Roxas grinned, positioned his dick until it was against her entrance and thrusted inward making Xion nearly shriek out in pain as she bit her lip from the first thrust making Roxas panic a little before Xion let out another moan and tried to thrust her hips up and down his shaft. Roxas was completely lost in an animalistic sense of lust as he began thrusting into his best friend as the two Nobodies filled the room with the sounds of pure desire with Xion constantly moaning his name while Roxas grunted sweet words until Roxas finally came followed by Xion. After they had finished Roxas removed himself from his friend’s womanhood and flopped down onto the bed beside her. His mind couldn’t completely comprehend what had just happened until he felt a gentle hand touch his manhood and start massaging his balls making him moan blissfully as he looked over to Xion with a look of both lust and desperation.

“C-can we do that again? I-it was so… much fun that I… want to try it again.” Xion nervously asked as a blush covered her face.

Roxas stared at her for a few seconds after she had stopped massaging his manhood and then grinned as he recalled… something from his head. Also not quite a memory, but he knew about a term from his past as he said, “Sure but on one condition.”

“What?” the raven-haired girl asked desperate to go for another round with Roxas no matter what he asked for. After all, Roxas wouldn’t ask for anything to ridiculous… right?

“Do you know what a ‘girlfriend’ is?” Roxas asked her as the two of them had a short conversation that ended with the two of them agreeing to being a secret boyfriend and girlfriend couple within Organization XIII… since the two of them were positive that Saix would put the two of them on separate sides of the castle at all times if they were ever found out.

………………

And that was how their secret relationship in the organization began… and how after several weeks of sneaking off to meet up together the two of them became more and more well versed in the act of lovemaking which was why Roxas would be spending his current night naked and handcuffed to the bed with several elixers sitting on the dresser beside the bed while Xion prepared herself in the bathroom before she had her fun with him.

 _‘I thought for certain that SHE’d be the one tied up while I make her scream… but I guess after three days she got a different craving.’_ Roxas thought nervously as Xion came out of the bathroom wearing only a black and purple thong and holding his belt from his discarded clothes with a mischievous grin on her face making the blond swallow nervously as he asked, “What was the safe word, again?”


	2. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxas and Xion have been enjoying their private life together for over a week now... but aren't they forgetting someone? Perhaps its time they told a certain red-head about their activities

In the dessert ruins outside of Agrabah, Roxas and Xion had been assigned to deal with a large swarm of bandit heartless. It was a tough mission due to their speed and numbers but with their teamwork between Xion’s magic and Roxas’ swordplay, the two had managed to complete their mission with time to spare before they had to meet up with Axel at the clocktower.  
That was all that was needed for the two of them to find a good and spacious room within the ruins for a quick ‘training session’ with each other.  
It didn’t take long for their clothes to be cast aside and the two Nobodies to be in their underwear, where Xion turned her head to watch Roxas remove the last item of clothing on him, his boxers, and turn to face his woman… still in her panties with her bra only undone but not on the floor like the rest of her clothes.  
“Hey now, hurry up! We don’t have all day!” Roxas said as he delivered a slap to his girlfriend’s bottom, making her jump.  
“S-sorry!” Xion wasted no time in dropping her bra onto her pile of clothes and quickly bent over to remove her panties but as she stepped out of the last leghole she felt a familiar poking around her butt.  
“~You were watching me~” Roxas teased as he let his hands playfully wander over Xion’s sides making her giggle as he touched certain areas as she straightened herself and turned her head to look at him.  
“Well, it’s difficult to resist the sight of you _without the cloak~_ ” she said seductively as she stood on her toes to kiss him, only for Roxas to stop her with a finger.  
“Payment first, then you get the tip~”  
Xion chuckled, “that’s not how payment works Roxas.”  
Roxas frowned for a brief moment and then quickly grabbed her breasts earning a squeak followed by a moan of pleasure. Roxas slowly and sensually growled as he groped his woman’s breasts giving her cheek a hungry lick.  
“You love being played with _don’t you?~_ ”  
Xion continued moaning as she tried to respond between breathes. She did enjoy it when Roxas got frisky but what she REALLY wanted was for Roxas to be inside her. She didn’t know why, but it just felt right when he was inside her, not that it was too difficult for it to happen but he always took his time when he was in charge. Teasing with gropes, slapping her butt when she ‘misbehaved’ during roleplay, asking for blowjobs… well he was technically inside her during those times, so she did those of her own accord.  
“I want…you-to-be… inside-me!”  
“But I wanna play with you more!~” Roxas said as he pinched her nipples making Xion yelp in a mixture of pain and pleasure  
“Roxy!~ We don’t… have a lot of-”  
“-time, I know… so we’ll have to compromise a bit.”  
Roxas wrapped his arms around Xion and pulled her over to a chuck of smooth stone that he sat down and helped direct her on top of him as he leaned back against the wall. He licked his lips as he watched her adjust herself until he was inside her in cowgirl position. Roxas grabbed her breasts and once again started playing with them as Xion started riding him. The room filled with the sounds of sex and pleasure as the two of them started mumbling dirty talk.  
“You’re so beautiful when you ride me!”  
“ _I LOVE having you inside me!~_ ”  
“ _I wanna play with you_!”  
“I-ugh! I-I’m getting close!”  
“Hold on a little! I jus- Guh! I-I’m getting close too!~”  
It wasn’t long until Roxas and Xion came… at the same time it had become an almost regular occurrence to how in-sync the two had become from all of their missions and their secret sessions together. Xion fell forward onto Roxas’ chest as the two had begun to catch their breath. He held her close and kissed her forehead as his hands felt around her naked form enjoying the smoothness of her skin as she kissed his neck in response and looked up at him.  
“I wish we didn’t have to do this so quickly…”  
“Me too…but it was worth it” Roxas said grinning hungrily clearly wanting to go another round but Xion shook her head with a sad expression  
“We can’t… I don’t want them to get suspicious of… us”  
Roxas sighed and began to sit up as she got off him and the two used some cloths, they had been carrying in their pockets to quickly clean up before they put their clothes back on. The two then rolled around a little in the sand to make it look like they had been fighting in the dessert the whole time. When they were good and sandy, they made their way back to the open area where they could safely open the dark corridor as Xion reached out and tugged Roxas’ sleeve.  
“Hmm? What’s wrong, Xion?”  
Roxas… I think we need to… talk with Axel,” the female keyblade wielder lowered her voice to a near whisper as she continued, “ _about us._ ”  
Roxas froze and swallowed nervously. “I… don’t know about that… you think he might get mad at us?”  
Xion wanted to say ‘no’ but at the same time she didn’t want to lie to her boyfriend, “Yeah… he might.”  
“Oh… well we have been keeping a pretty big secret from him.” Roxas sighed quietly. He knew that Xion was right in that they should tell Axel but at the same time it felt a little… wrong to tell him what they had been doing when none of the organization members were looking.  
“Yeah,” Xion said feeling like telling Saix that she failed a mission would be easier than what the two of them were about to say to Axel. “We should tell him at the clocktower though… right?”  
“Uhhh… yeah,” Roxas thought about what would happen if Axel just showed up out of nowhere to check on them, and they explained the actual training that the two of them had just been doing together, and it ended in him and Xion being separated? The mere thought of it made Roxas feel sick to his stomach.  
Xion took hold of Roxas’ hand and held it tight to try and help him feel better… although Roxas could also tell how nervous she was by how her hands slightly trembling. He managed to force a confident smile, “I’m sure… he’ll understand. M-maybe it’s like having a heart, right?”  
Xion looked up at him as her frown began to curve into a hopeful grin and the two of them RTC’d and went to their rooms to write their reports for Saix.  
Time passed and Roxas and Xion made their way to the clocktower and sat there in near silence waiting for Axel to show up. Xion managed to break the silence by complaining about Saix’s infuriating demands which Roxas happily indulged in by adding his own complaints about the second-in-command, only for Axel to show up with a casual, “Yo. Work sounds like it was a real kicker today.”  
Roxas and Xion grinned as the three of them engaged in their daily routine of talking about work, messing with each other and, of course, eating sea-salt ice cream. It would have been just another daily get-together for the trio… if Roxas hadn’t spoken when he did.  
“Axel… me and Xion… have been seeing each other…”  
“Mhm?” Axel casually hummed as he continued enjoying his ice cream wondering where his little buddy was going with this, only for him to be interrupted by Xion.  
“For sex… me and Roxas… have been…”  
“We’ve been having sex in secret… we didn’t mean to keep it a secret from you. It’s just tha-”  
“Stop.” Axel said as he stood up and turned away and opened a corridor of darkness, “You two, get in. NOW.”  
Roxas and Xion swallowed nervously. Was he taking them to Saix? To Xemnas? Did they do something REALLY wrong?  
“A-Axel, where are you-?”  
“I said ‘GET IN!’”  
Roxas swallowed and looked over to Xion who looked as if she had reported a failed mission to Saix before looking to Roxas and took his hand in hers. Roxas forced a smile to try and cheer her up as the two walked into the corridor of Darkness… and found themselves on Sunset Hill still in Twilight Town.  
“Huh? What are we doing here?”  
“Sit down you two. I want you to explain everything to me. Right now,” Axel ordered as he pushed the two younger Nobodies to a nearby bench.  
The two sat down while Axel folded his arms and starred at them as Roxas and Xion properly explained everything. How it all started, their secret meetings, their quickies whenever they had a chance during or after missions. They would have probably even told Axel the full details about what exactly they had done if Axel hadn’t cut them off whenever the two of them brought it up. He wanted an explanation on what they were doing… but he wasn’t about to listen about their newly discovered kinks.  
When they were done, Axel took a deep breath and sighed. Of course, these two would get horny at some point. Nobodies or not, they were teenagers with little to no sexual knowledge… but the fact that they still figured out what to do and found a way to hide it from him, let alone the organization, made it all the more terrifying… and impressive in a way.  
“Look you two… I get it. You had your first time and you want to keep it going… but you REALLY shouldn’t be doing that kind of stuff right now.”  
“Because of the organization?” Xion questioned  
“Well, yes, but also because you two are too young to be doing these kinds of things. What if Xion got pregnant? You’d never be able to hide that.”  
“But she can’t get pregnant. She looked it up on Vexen’s computer. It said we don’t have ‘bodies’ or something, so we can’t have kids no matter what.” Roxas stated trying to convince him that their was no risk, so their shouldn’t be any trouble if they continued in secret… right?  
“And how did Vexen know that? Do you think he had been trying with Larxene… or Xion?”  
Roxas’ eyes widened as he looked to Xion who shook her head violently in denial, “No! No! I’ve only had sex with Roxas, I swear!”  
Axel couldn’t help but chuckle as Roxas held her hand and tried to calm her down as she assured the two of them Vexen never did anything to her save for the occasional check-up. Axel didn’t doubt her in the slightest but seeing the earnest responses in his two little buddies was pretty adorable as he knelt down to look the two of them in the eye.  
“Look you two… I won’t say a word to the others but you two need to calm down about this… thing you’re both doing. What I’m trying to say is that if they find out you two will most likely be… in big trouble… to put it lightly. Besides sex for a person is supposed to be a big thing. It’s supposed to be something you do with a person you want to spend your whole life with.”  
“But I want to spend my whole life with Xion and you too.” Roxas said in earnest.  
“Uhhh… Roxas that’s not-”  
“Wait… did you want to have sex with us?” Xion questioned curious wondering how it would work with the three of them.  
“Huh?! What?! No! No! No!” now it was Axel’s turn to shake his head in denial  
The two younger Nobodies questioned why he would refuse when the two of them also wanted to spend their lives with him and Axel sighed in defeat knowing this would be a long explanation as he calmed them down and took a deep breath it was gonna be a long explanation to these two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T KNOW HOW TO END THINGS!!!  
> So how'd I do? I wanted to emphasize some dark bits of foreshadowing in 358's story (given Xion's connection to Roxas) while also keeping their status as Nobodies wit their 'lack' of a heart  
> And of course Axel being the responsible adult that wants to stop them from doing something crazy


End file.
